


Something I Dont Know

by lamocantwrito



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining Todoroki, Post UA, Pro-Heroes, Slow Burn, fucking love todobakudeku, pining everyone, sorta - Freeform, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamocantwrito/pseuds/lamocantwrito
Summary: Bakugo and Midoriya end up moving in next to Todoroki. 6 years of repressed feelings start coming back and Todoroki becomes a pining fool once more.Good thing Midoriya and Bakugo are also pining fools who like Todoroki back.But Todoroki doesn’t know that so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unedited so I apologize for all and any spelling/grammar or whatever mistakes. Enjoy! :))

It’s been over a year and a half since they graduated from UA, memories of school seem so distant yet so clear, Todoroki can remember exactly what Bakugo Katsuki ate on the day they were getting their provisional license.

It was Salmon Takaki, that was his lunch. (Midoriya’s was just a store bought bento box, not that Shouto remembers...)

Life after school seemed to be a blur, everything was merging with everything else.

Being a pro-hero was tough, but Todoroki loved his job. This had been the entire school’s dream from the get-go. And now, now they are living it. The dual quirked hero can now live his life the way he wants to live it.

One way he would like to live is far away from Katsuki and Izuku. He’s not really sure when they started being on a first name basis but now, it just feels normal.

Actually- Shouto’s pretty sure it started during their second at UA- the trio had gotten fairly close. The three of them were the top hero’s of their year, that ranking seemed to spark a sense of comradery and trust. Almost like a bond that only the three of them shared.

Todoroki later found that the so called “bond” was actually a horrible thing called; a crush.

And it wasn’t just a normal crush, no, nothing about the two-tone haired boy’s life was normal or simple. It couldn’t bejust one crush, no it had to be the both of them that Shouto developed feelings for. And to complicate things even more, it was well known that the two childhood friends were in a relationship. While the couple liked to think they were low key about their romance, everyone in the school knew their big “secret”. Needless to say, it was obvious that Todoroki had no chance with either of them let alone both of them.

But that didn’t stop Shouto’s feelings from developing, it just made his heart hurt a little more than it usually did.

No big deal, except it was a big deal. He’d become flustered and nervous, making a major fool out of himself.

So when he learned that the green haired hero and his boyfriend had recently moved into the same apartment complex, making them is new neighbors. The young man died a little on the inside. Don’t get him wrong, Todoroki was pleased with the fact that his two favorite people where literally next door. But the problem was, seeing their faces on a daily basis would bring back those repressed feelings that never really went away, cause no matter how hard he tried, the feelings never left. So as please as he was, Todoroki was also aggravated as hell.

Three months in and to his dismay Todoroki didn’t really see the two heroes. Which made sense since life as a pro was pretty darn busy but it also was like the universe seemed to enjoy torturing the pining man. Keeping the pair close enough to see yet too far to obtain, constantly moving the finish line. But hey, as long as they were happy, Todoroki was happy. He thinks. 

One evening, Shouto got home early. A crazy phenomenon that rarely happens and when it does, the exhausted hero likes to curl up with his cat and sleep.

He’s pretty sure that was Aizawa Sensei’s fault.

Too much time with that man, he was almost like the father Todoroki never had. He supposed he had picked up on some of the habits from that old man; naps and an affiliation towards cats. 

But before he could even change into his sleeping clothes, there was a knock on his apartment door.

Who the _fuck_ was bothering him.

Shouto groaned and contemplated on ignoring the knock, but the guest seemed persistent as the sound of another knock rang through his ears. He begrudgingly shuffled towards the door, taking his sweet time. But apparently the knocker got impatient because the knocks got louder and more aggressive. Shouto fought back the urge to be super petty and completely ignore the stranger. But he doesn’t because he’s a good person, at least that’s what he’s telling himself. He hastened his pace towards the door but then a familiar voice stops him. It was like his own quirk was used against him, his body turned cold and he was frozen in place.

“OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR HALFIE, WE KNOW YOURE IN THERE”

Ah yes, the constant yelling that he -for some reason- missed. It was theunmistakable sound of Bakugo Katsuki shouting. Specifically at him, which wasn’t uncommon back in the day.

Then a softer voice, in a hushed tone, unfroze Shouto.

“Kachan! Don’t be so loud and you know his name is Shouto. I’ve heard you call him that before”

“Tch, and? You think I give a fuck Deku? Half and half bastard needs to OPEN UP HIS DOOR SOON OR IM GONNA BLAST IT OPEN. YOU HEAR ME ,YOU PEPPERMINT PATTY”

Right before Bakugo was about to pound on the poor door again, it flung open only to reveal a tired looking Todoroki standing behind it.

“Damn, you look like shit”, Bakugo oh so cleverly commented. Unfazed by the comment, Todoroki looks, both the people standing at his door, up and down before scratching his face and yawning.

Attractive right?

First time he’s seen them in years and this was their first impression. A tattered up “Shouto” costume and a beaten, tired face to match. Super hot, just what he wanted them to see.

But who cares about what Todoroki looked like, cause wow, Bakugo and Midoriya looked phenomenal. Sure he’s seen them on the news but in person, but wow, the TV doesn’t do them any justice.

Midoriya got so much taller and really bulked up, his arms were sinful. And Bakugo, he was always buff but shit this was a whole new level. Todoroki could cut himself on that mans jawline and boy did he want to. The most surprising thing was that the green haired boy was only a couple centimeters shorter than his partner. Which meant they were both taller than Shouto. He never felt so small compared to them before, he felt like he needed a step stool to be in equal ground with them.

Todoroki slowly blinks at them a few timed, staring at them because holy shit, they somehow got even hotter. He stared a little longer before he asked, “what do you guys want?” Simple and straight to the point, just like Todoroki (minus the straight part)

Before Katsuki could even form a syllable Izuku began to talk.

Todoroki is gonna sound like a love sick school girl and maybe that’s because he is one. But he could honestly listen to Midoriya talk all day, the green haired man’s voice got so deep and was so soothing to listen to. Now many would think Shouto got too distracted by Midoriyas alluring voice that he didn’t listen to a single thing the man said and if Shouto was normal they’d be right but they were wrong.

Shouto had developed a new talent that consisted of paying attention to people while also swooning over his two crushing. He honestly considered as another quirk, because how else would he be able to do that. It was rough at first, but with plenty of practice, Todoroki mastered the talent and could practice it with ease. 

“So what do you say? Would you like to go out with us tonight?”

Before he could even think about what he was saying he was like, “why?”Izuku let out a soft chuckle in response, “such a classic Todoroki answer, we’re inviting you out because we haven’t seen you in a long time, which is crazy since we’re next door to each other and want to catch up! But that’s only if you want to, we don’t want to force you to hang out with us, I bet you’re tired. Forget what I said you don’t have to do anything with us. I’m rambling aren’t I?” Midoriya looked down at the floor, suddenly fascinated with the carpet. Shouto felt his lips twitch up a little, forming a soft smile. He met the gaze of Bakugo an Midoriya; the latter met his gaze with an sheepish look while the ash blonde looked back with more of an expected glare.

Todoroki found himself flushing under their gazes, unable to speak properly he gave them a silent nod.

Midoriya immediately perked up, he flashed one of those blinding smiles at Shouto and suddenly the half-fire hero wasn’t sure if he was the only fire user around bc holy moly the temperature went up like 5 degrees when Izuku smiled.

“Ok but before you join us anywhere you have to fucking change, no way are we gonna be seen with you looking like that.” Bakugo’s voice shook Shouto out of his thoughts, still slightly dazed he looked up at the taller ash blonde man. And with a slight tilt of his head and crease of his brow, he gave bakugo a confused look, “what do you mean?”

He watched as neither of them spoke, they just slowly shifted their gaze from him, to each other back to him. As their stare returned to Todoroki, he have another tilt of the head. For a little bit the three of them just stared at each other in his doorway, looking really awkward.  

Then the realization hit him, it was not socially acceptable for him to leave his apartment looking the way he did.

Flushing once more Todoroki let the pair inside before excusing himself to go change.

While the red and white haired hero was changing, the couple took that time as an opportunity to talk about the bi-colored man.

“Kachan I’m taller than him!”

“Tch, yeah I know. I can see”

“It’s so different looking down at him whilehe blushes instead of looking up! He’s still so cute”

“Cute? Of fucking course you would say that about him. Deku, what I think you mean is he looks fucking hot. I mean did you even see him? Pshh cute my ass”

“Ah Kachan! Not so loud, he might hear us. But yeah.. you’re right, he is hot too”

The two continued their conversation in hushed voices, making sure Shouto didn’t hear them. 

To Bakugo and Midoriya’s luck, Shouto didn’t hear them, heck he didn’t even know they were talking about him. He was too busy having a heart attack in his room. Ok maybe it wasn’t a heart attack, and maybe Shouto was being a little dramatic. But still, he was sorta freaking out. His heart was about to jump out of his chest, at least that’s how it felt. Thankfully it didn’t. After taking a few minutes to regain his composure, Todoroki changed into some more appropriate clothes. He chose to wear a navy turtle neck sweater that Yaoyorozu gave him and a pair of light washed jeans. Simple yet cute, specifically cute, that’s what he was going for.

Finally ready, Todoroki walked out of his room and was greeted with the sound of hushed voices and soft giggles. The two heroes didn’t notice Todoroki yet, they were in their own little world. The scarred faced man didn’t want to interrupt their intimate moment, he felt awkward, like he was intruding. He tried not listening to their conversation and successfully blocked out their voices. But their voices soon began to rise, well more like Bakugo’s voice got louder, it got to the point where he was screaming. Now Shouto really couldn’t ignore their conversation anymore. 

“FUCKING DEKU, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD THAT PURPLE HAIRED FREAK THAT WE’D WATCH HIS DAMN CAT? I HATE CATS”

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but Todoroki beat him to it, “what do you mean you hate cats?” He side eyed Bakugo as he picked up his cat, “dont say that in front of Tobio!” He gave Katsuki another glare then snuggled with his white cat. The couple stared at Todoroki for a couple seconds before Bakugo rolled his eyes and huffed, “of course you would have a fucking cat.”

Shouto have a short nod and went back to cuddling his pretty kitty. The sound of Izuku’s voice made him look up at the man, “so uh, Shou-Chan are you ready to go?”

_Shou-Chan?_

That was new, but Todoroki definitely wasn’t complaining. He quickly put Tobio down and brushed off the excess fur from his body.

He looked down at his cat, who seemed upset that Todoroki stopped cuddling and said, “Now be good tobio, don’t make a mess while I’m gone ok?”

“You fucking talk to your cat? Wow you seriously must be lonely half-and-half. Which means you’ll be spending more time with us so you’re not alone all the time like a damn nerd”

Todoroki chose to looked passed the blush on Bakugo’s face as he said that, in favor of focusing on the what Katsuki just said. They want to spend more time with him? He couldn’t really grasp his mind around it, really him? But despite the harsh words, Shouto knew that Bakugo was sincere. His heart fluttered at the thought of spending more time with the pair. He smiled to himself then looked up at them with one of those rare smiles and said, “That.. would be nice”

For a few moments neither of them spoke, both too enamored with the smiling boy in front of them. 

Feeling awkward, Todoroki spoke up and asked if they were ready. And with that the trio left the apartment. Shouto was unsure of where they were going but he quietly followed.

He would follow both Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki to the ends of the earth of that mean h could spend time with them.

And so he did, at least until they reached their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

As the trio walked, Bakugo made sure there was enough room for Shouto to be in the middle of him and Deku. The three of them walked in silence for a while, eventually falling into sync with each another’s steps. Eventually entering the downtown area. Despite the hustle and bustle of the city, it was still too silent and Bakugo was getting anxious.

Guess Deku rubbed off on him because he began to over think, what if their plan to woo the candy cane boy failed? It probably will, because that halfie is too fucking dense to realize they’re trying to flirt with him. And what if he read Todoroki wrong? Unlike Mr. Peppermint patty, Bakugo prided himself in being perceptive. Meaning he knew that Todoroki liked the both of them, for fuck’s sake he turned as red as his hair whenever he saw them. At least he was 99.9999% sure the other man liked them back. But more Katsuki thought, the more his hands started softly crackle. (is that even possible? Katsuki didn’t know and right now he didn’t care)

Thankfully Deku, well Izuku (he supposes that he should call greenie by his first name since they _are_ dating), noticed his fidgetyness? And started up a conversation with Shouto. He’s a natural talker and Bakugo loves that about his stupid nerd. On a side note, he needs to stop hanging with stupid shitty hair because he’s pretty sure “fidgetyness” is not a word.

“So um, Shou-chan haven’t seen you in a while. You’ve really changed. I mean in a good way, definitely not a bad way. You look great, um yeah you changed”

Scratch that, the blonde forgot how bad his boyfriend is at talking to Todoroki. 

“Oh, um thanks? You and Bakugo have changed too. For the better as well” Todoroki was trying hard not to look flustered with the awkward compliment, but failed because Katsuki could see straight through that blush. 

Maybe he should join in on the conversation, perhaps it’ll smooth things out because Bakugo always seems to have to fucking fix this type of shit. At least when it deals with a certain dual haired boy. “Oi! What do you mean for the better?! You tryna tell us we looked bad in UA? Because I know we looked fucking fine, everyone wanted to date us. I bet you even wanted to date us.”

Shit, never mind. Scratch what he just said about being good at fixing these types of situations. Because Bakugo’s pretty sure he made things even worse. 

Todoroki started smoking, like physically smoking to the point where the edge of his  sweater looking thing started getting frayed. Whoops, that definitely wasn’t Katsuki’s intent. The thing is, he knows exactly what’s going through the burning mans mind, “oh shit he knows”.  Whoops again. It seems like with every passing second Todoroki is getting more and more embarrassed.  

It’s cute and all to see him so flustered but Bakugo felt kind of bad, this was not how the night was supposed to go. They were supposed to woo Mr. Icy-hot and convince him to date them. Then maybe they’d have some fun afterwards if you know what he meant, wink wink. And if you didn’t know what that meant, he meant sex. Bakugo want to really go down on the man. Just thinking of it was exciting. Bakugo totally didn’t start exploding thinking about what it would be like between Todorki’s legs or hearing him-nope. 

He for sure did not do such a thing, that was off topic anyway  

So back to the problem on hand, he and “Izuku” have only been embarrassing or making things awkward so far. There was no wooing going on, there was no swooning on Todoroki’s part. All there’s been so far is the charring of clothes. Oh shit. Speaking of that, they should probably address that issue. 

“Yo halfie, you ok? Your clothes are sorta ya know...” Bakugo gestured to the poor frayed turtle neck that once was a whole shirt.

“Yes Katsuki, thank you for your concern, although I am not sure I can continue to wear this during our outing. Let me stop in a shop really quick and buy something...” Todoroki stared down at his shirt, “less burnt.”

They stared at the sorta burnt shirt for a bit but then fucking Deku tried to speak up and Bakugo knew exactly what he was trying to do. Little goody two shoes was going to offer Todoroki his jacket, but so was Katsuki. And no way was he going to lose to greenie. 

Any even though may be dating, Katsuki still has this impulse to always beat Izuku. No one can explain it. Not even Bakugo. 

So before Deku could even finish saying “hey”, Bakugo was talking over him. 

“ Tch, you think imma let you spend more money on a stupid shirt? Just use my sweatshirt . The place we’re going isn’t fancy or anything” 

He proceeded to take off his black “explodo king” sweatshirt and shoved it into Shouto’s face. Casting his eyes away from that stupid strawberry shortcake, he want to see that stupid soft smile that melts his heart. 

Bakugo heard a soft “thank you” before he dared to look up at the beauty that was Todoroki Shouto. The man had the audacity to so fucking cute, a lightly flushed face, warm smile, gentle hum and shining eyes. Too damn cute thought bakugo, he made the mistake of looking into Shouto’s eyes. One stormy grey and one a clear turquoise, so goddamn beautiful. Katsuki scoffed to try and hide his flush, but it didn’t work. He could still feel the heat rising to his face, painting his cheeks and the tip of his eyes a soft pink.

“You’re welcome” he managed to mumble, another pleasant hum greeted him as Shouto’s response. 

Bakugo looked over at his boyfriend, the green one. And izuku’s hair wasn’t the only thing that was green anymore, the man was green with envy. He gave Katsuki a glare (which wasn’t really a glare) and turned away from him with his arms crossed. Katsuki cracked a small smile, silently chuckling at his boyfriends antic- he knew Izuku wasn’t really that upset with him. 

Todorki’s smooth voice brought him back to the situation, “I’m going to go to the nearest shop with a bathroom so I can change, will you guys wait here?” 

“Yeah of course! Take your time Shou-chan” 

“Yeah whatever, we’ll be here”

Katsuki and Izuku watched and made sure Shouto got into a shop before they started talking. 

“What the hell Ka-Chan! I was gonna do that!! And you know I was” Izuku pouted as he side glared at Katsuki again. 

“Yeah yeah, I wanted to do it too and so I beat you” Bakugo supplied, Midoriya rolled his eyes and fired back ,”well this isn’t UA anymore, you don’t have to constantly beat me at everything!” 

This time Bakugou rolled his eyes and shot back, “I know that but my aggressive and competitive nature is half my charm, _babe_ ” 

Midoriya sighed and uncrossed his arms. “You’re right, _babe_ ” he winked, then made a big show to walk over to Bakugo and give him a giant kiss on the cheek. Katsuki snuck his hand around Izuku’s waist and pulled him closer, resting his chin in the fluffy green forest that was Deku’s hair. 

“Damn right I’m right” 

“I love you Katsuki” 

Bakugo pulled his boyfriend even closer and kissed his head before responding, “dont get mushy on me you sap. But I love you too... Izuku” 

Unknown to the couple, Todoroki was standing a few yards away, watching and feeling his heart slightly break once more. 

He wouldn’t dare to interrupt such a soft and intimate moment, and now he felt bad that he was wearing katsuki’s clothes. Seemed like a reoccurring thing huh? Funny how the universe loves to torture Shouto. It was like it was giving him a piece of treasure that was never meant to be his. 

Who was he even fooling, being here with Bakugo and Midoriya. It was clear that he has no chance, it was so obvious that they were deeply in love with each other and why ruin such a beautiful thing? 

Shouto took a deep breathe and then sighed, he strode toward the two, who were still embracing each other and made a little sound to indicate his presence. He watched them untangle themselves from each other and stare at him. 

Katsuki and Izuku were brought out of their little world with soft footsteps and a gentle cough. It was the halfie, part of him-well most of him wanted to grab the other man and bring him into their embrace but he managed to control himself. 

Katauki separated from Deku and finally got a good look at Todoroki. And fuck, he looked so damn cute in his clothes. This was illegal, the sweatshirt was too big for the poor guy. The sleeves pooled past his hands and the waist line reached Shouto’s mid thigh. 

Katsuki could really get used to seeing Todoroki in his clothes. 

Like really get used to it. 

He managed to restrain himself but not without licking his lips in hunger. And not just for food, but for Todoroki too. 

Bakugo looked over a Izuku and the green haired boy didn’t seem to be doing any better. He was basically drooling. 

“Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face? You guys keep staring at me” 

Shouto’s questions shook them out of their trances and Bakugo thought, “Yeah you got a blush on your cute face and it’s just too distracting”   

“No, sorry shou-chan. We just didn’t realize how big Ka-Chan’s sweatshirt would be on you. Are you ready to continue?” Izuku answered, while slightly nudging Bakugo. Katsuki grunted in agreement. 

Todoroki only nodded in response and walked towards them again, “ok then should we keep going?” 

Izuku nodded his head eagerly and Katsuki grunted again. He couldn’t help but feel like something was off with Todoroki, like he was sad or something. But whatever, Katsuki could worry about that later. Right now, he had a hero to woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Bakugo and Midoriya use the term “babe” ironically and as a joke sorta. Also sorry this is so late and for all the grammatical/spelling errors. Also expect ur fave girls to be coming up soon!! (aka the next chapter maybe?? Or the one after that) Thank you for your guys’s support!! All kudos and comments are cherished and loved. You all are great. Have a terrific day! Muah ~3• <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Betcha didn’t think I would update so soon. Well neither did I, I just whipped this out of my ass today at the hospital so enjoy.

Midoriya looked at the two boys walking beside him and smiled to himself. Being there with Shouto and Katsuki just felt..right. It was like everything finally clicked, his career as a pro-hero was thriving, Katsuki loved him, yagi-san and his mother were ever the doting parents and now, now he is finally going to woo the Class 1-A pretty boy.

Izuku looked up from the ground, which he often found himself staring at when he was deep in thought, looked to the right and recognized the building.

“Hey! Guys! The destination is just up a block to the right!” He pointed at the nightclub looking building with bright neon lights above that read: “ここに入力” 

Izuku looked over at Todoroki, trying to read his face. Confusion and curiosity painting his beautiful face, the pretty boy quickly turned his head to give Midoriya a questioning look but all Izuku did was smile and shrug. Seeing that Shouto wasn’t getting any answers from Midoriya he turned to Bakugo and did the same thing. But Todoroki wasn’t met with silence like Midoriya’s response, instead Bakugo scowled, “jeez strawberry shortcake, have some patience. You’ll fucking see when we fucking get there”

“Strawberry shortcake?”

“Yeah you got a problem with that? Huh?”

“No, it’s just.. different”

“Damn right it’s different, I’m fucking unique”

Midoriya watched as the two interacted, nothing really changed had it? And Midoriya loved it that way.

But still, strawberry shortcake? Wasn’t that a type of American sweet or something? But hey, he wasn’t complaining. For some reason the nickname suited Shouto, maybe it was because he was so sweet. Or maybe it was he was delicious, Izuku had yet to taste. (But boy oh boy did he sure want to)

Midoriya didn’t even realize he was walking until he was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle nudge. He looked down and saw a soft Todoroki staring up at him, “we are here Izuku”. He looked up and lo and behold, they had arrived. He then shot Katsuki a look of hesitation but was quickly wiped away with a solemn nod from the latter. Breathe, thought Midoriya, breathe. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, he’s never done anything like this before. Never been to a place like this, but for Todoroki, he’d do it. He’d put away his anxieties and fears . “Alright guys, are you ready?”

And with that the three of them entered the building.

“A karaoke bar?”

Relief flooded Shouto’s face before it was quickly replaced with curiosity. “Don’t we need a reservation?”

“Yeah and we have one! We called earlier asking for a room. There’s actually a surprise waiting in the room!” Izuku supplied an answer, smiling brightly.

Shouto opened his mouth and then closed it, at a loss for words. “What cat got your tongue?” Bakugo teased. Todoroki slightly frowned but it soon turned into a pout, “you guys planned this”.

“Well duh halfie, now lets go. I’m hungry and I heard they give you good snacks in the rooms”

-

They got into the room and were greeted with a slew of hello’s and hi’s. Midoriya watched as Shouto stood in the doorway with shock before he quickly embraced Yaoyorozu and the rest of his friends. Izuku made his way over to Katsuki’s side and leaned his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“So what’s the plan now Kacchan?” Midoriya asked as the pair continued to watch Todoroki catch up with their old classmates. Bakugo scoffed and said, “easy we woo the fuck out of him with our amazing singing skills. Also plenty of boos and maybe some good sex after”

Izuku quickly shot his head up and whisper shouted, “Kacchan! You can’t just say that.”

Bakugo rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “fucking Deku, that was a joke. I mean I do want some good sex later but that’s not the actual plan.” Bakugo pulled Midoriya into his arms and continued, “I already told angel face, frog girl and the rest of them to scoot in an hour. Make up an excuse or something on why they have have to leave. Then it’ll just be the three of us and we can sit down and discuss this whole thing” 

Midoriya thought for a little bit before saying, “that.. was actually a pretty good plan Kacchan”

“Tch what do you mean actually?! I was top of our class Deku!” 

Midoriya ignored Bakugo’s ranting in favor of looking at Todoroki whom he caught staring. They two stared at each other for a bit before Shouto looked away and resumed talking to Jirou.

It may have been his anxieties or his imagination but Izuku was pretty sure Shouto looked sad for a moment. And it broke his heart, why was Shouto sad? Was it something he and kacchan did?

He knows the night didn’t start off too great but the night was still young. They still had time to woo Todoroki.

Izuku turned back to Katsuki and silenced his boyfriend by placing a finger over his mouth, before Katsuki could yell at the green haired man. Midoriya spoke, “hey kastuski, is it me or does shouchan seem a little down?”

Bakugo stopped glaring at Midoriya and remained quiet for a moment before speaking. Midoriya never calls him Katsuki unless something was serious or when they’re ya know, having sex. So this was serious, Katsuki figured he should tell Deku about earlier.

Meanwhile across the room, Todoroki was watching the couple again. Heart pining and soul aching. The universe really was a tease, flaunting the happy couple right in front of Shouto. How cruel was this world? He was perfectly ok when he was repressing his feelings for 6 years but now that they’re right in front of him again, Shouto wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. It was plain torture, making him the only single person in a room full of couples. Momo-san and Jirou, Uraka-san and Tsuyu and finally Bakugo and Midoriya.

Was this the universe’s way of rubbing it in his face? Rubbing the fact that Shouto will be forever alone with his ugly scarred face? 

He knows he’s not the most attractive, the looks people give his scar proves it. He knows he’s as hard to talk to as a piece of cardboard. He knows all this stuff, so why does the universe have to rub it in? Perhaps it’s payback for being too weak.

Shouto sighed before he turned his attention back into Uraraka-San, who was telling Shouto about her surprise date for Tsuyu.

Across the room, Bakugo and Midoriya both agreed that Shouto was indeed sad and they had to fix it.

It was time to get the party started.

“Alright nerds, lets get started. And since I’m the best, I’ll be picking the first song”

Uraka cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Boo, we all know that Jirou-Chan is the best singer here! Let her choose”

“Yeah, I agree with ochako”

“You’re just agreeing with her because she’s your girlfriend”

“Yeah and?”

“Shut up angel face, we’re the ones who planned this. So I’m going to choose”

“Katsuki, that doesn’t make any sense”

“Shut it halfie”

And so it continued like that for a while longer before any of them got to any singing.

-

After half an hour of songs and plenty of drinks, the group managed to persuade Todoroki into singing a song.

“So shou-Chan, which song will you sing?” Midoriya inquired.

A soft hum and a slightly slurred response came back from Shouto, “I’m going to sing a song my mom used to sing to me whenever I felt down. Also be warned, I am a not the best singer”

Midoriya didn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting that. Todoroki had a voice of an angel. Maybe Izuku was biased and maybe Izuku was also drunk. But wow Shouto could really sing. Why did he just discover this now? Midoriya stares at the drunk Todoroki in front of him and wondered if there were anymore hidden talents that were yet to reveal themselves. (Like maybe he was really flexible *wink wink*)

Midoriya didn’t even realize Todoroki stopped singing until everyone started clapping.

“Wow, Todoroki-San I didn’t realize you could sing! You and Jirou should collaborate!”

Todoroki gave a sheepish smile and began rubbing the back of his neck, “oh I’m not sure about that Momo-San. Jirou is so good and I’m just ok.”

Midoriya, with all his inhibitions gone due to the alcohol in his system, instinctively tackled Shouto and said, “shou-Chan! What are you talking about, you are amazing. Not only at singing either. Gosh I could just kiss you right now.” And then he proceeded to give Shouto a gentle peck on the lips.

Izuku gave a light, slightly drunk laugh before pulling away from Shouto’s face. What he saw shook him from his drunken high and brought him back to reality, Shouto’s eyes were blown wide, shock eminent on his face and a face red enough to rival his hair.

Embarrassed and ashamed Midoriya did what he did best in these situations, he rambled. “Ohmygodshouchaniamsosorry. Idontknowhatcameoverme-“

He continued on and on, distantly hearing Uraraka say something along the lines of ‘bye and that this was awkward and between the three of them so it was time to scoot.’

Shouto half responded to the farewells, still distracted by the sudden kiss and the rambling Midoriya.

And Bakugo, Bakugo, for once was at a loss for words. Fucking Deku, they were supposed to do this thing together. The rational side of him told Katsuki what he should calm down and that Izuku didnt mean to do that. But the irrational side of him was filled with rage and betrayal.

Soon without the girls’ presence, the room became silent and the three men were left alone.

Man there was a lot of talking that was needed to get done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, the japaness used in this chapter means “enter here”. So thank you @google translate for that.  
> Second, I like to headcanon that’s todorki is super good at singing. Also BETCHA WERENT EXPECTING A KARAOKE BAR! Although dev~ tempted me with a strip club idea. Also as promised I added the girls in, but just a little so sorry about that :( and finally  
> Thank you all so much for your support! Every comment and kudos is cherished and loved! I love you all~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I’m gonna update again but I’m determined to actually finish this one. I think it’s gonna be 3 chapters but that’s subject to change.   
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this, thanks for reading this! :)   
> If you wanna scream at me you can contact me @lamo-is-to-blamo on tumblr or @lamoistoblamo@gmail.com


End file.
